Today's computer networks are usually comprised of multiple interconnected computer systems. Some of the computer systems are configured for use by individuals/users. These computer systems are normally referred to as desktop, laptop, or workstation computer systems. Other computer systems, also present within the network, are configured to facilitate the interaction between the desktop, laptop, and workstation computer systems and the network to which they are connected. These other computer systems are commonly referred to as server computer systems or servers. Additionally, it is common for many of today's large companies to have hundreds or thousands of servers performing a nearly endless variety of tasks and providing a nearly endless variety of services.
The servers contain configuration information, regarding the network and the computer systems connected thereto, which need to be stored and managed. The information can be related to the network, e.g., network addresses, implemented protocols, ethernet types. The information can be related to a computer system connected thereto, e.g., port numbers. The information can be related to electronic mail capabilities, capacities, email protocols, and the like. In fact, servers commonly provide a nearly endless variety of information relative to the network to which they are coupled.
Further, some of the configuration information needs to be shared between the servers that are grouped together. For example, information that may need to be shared can include, e.g., the routing information for bridging between divisions of a company, what back up systems are available, wireless configuration information, and so on. Accordingly, and especially with the advent of the Internet, managing the configuration information for nearly any sized network is of utmost importance.
With all this information scattered throughout the servers within the network, keeping track of all the information is problematic. By virtue of the information not being in one central location or, in many circumstances, not accessible from other access points in the network system, management of the configuration information is difficult.
It is common for each type of configuration information to be in a format specific for that particular information. Accordingly, an administrator needs to be aware of the various types of formatting semantics and structures of the information so that they may manage the information. For example, a company has multiple servers and each of those servers has its own configuration data or format for that server's particular data. If an administrator wants to manage the server, the administrator needs to be able to understand that particular server's format. The server expects its information in a particular format or manner, and if the administrator is not aware of the format, the entered information will not be useful or understandable by the server.
By virtue of the various formatting semantics and formatting structures regarding configuration information, errors in the modification of configuration information are quite common. However, the administrator is usually apprised of any errors in the modification of the configuration information after restarting the server, which causes the administrator to determine which part of the modification caused the error, and then to make the appropriate correction(s). Additionally, some modifications to configuration information cannot be made from all the access points in a network, thus requiring the administrator to change locations to find an access point which will enable the administrator to make appropriate modifications.